Villian's Kid
by AlexRP
Summary: After the coronation, Mal Evie Carlos and Jay have to learn how to be good, to live off the Isle, forever. Can they do it or are they just a Villain's Kid? Okay it contains violence around chapter 6 and crimes around chapter 5ish.
1. Chapter 1

1 Day after the Coronation

Mal's POV

Ben took my hand and led me to his motorized bike, the one we took on our first date. "Where are we going?" I ask. Ben turns and looks at me "It's a surprise." Is all he says and I can't help but smile. He gets on the bike and I follow slipping my arms around his torso and leaning my head against his shoulder. He starts the bike and I watch the buildings of Auradon fade. I close my eyes and enjoy the fresh, clean, air. The kind that you can't find on the island.

When I open my eyes again, I see a tree with a building around it, a- "treehouse," Ben says. "Have you ever seen one?" He asked. I shake my head, "We barley have trees on the island." I say. Ben pulls my hand lightly "Come on" he says. I laugh.

He climbs up the ladder first and then I follow. Inside is bigger than it looks, and it looks like Ben made another picnic. "Are you sure this meets the requirements of lunch for a king?" I ask. Ben turns to me, "Even a king enjoys a picnic in the treehouse of his childhood." He replies.

I sit down and run my fingers along the wood. He sits in front of me. "Question," He says.

"Answer" I reply. "Okay, what?" I say smiling. "When you spelled me, it wasn't because you had a crush on me, was it?" He asked. I bite my lip. "No" I say quietly, I feel tears brimming on my eyes. "You needed to get to the wand" He says.

"Yes, but when you brought me to the lake and the whole first date, I realized it was wrong, that's why I made the reversing spell" I say, a tear escapes my eye. "I know, but I think that you cared for me a little bit. You went into the lake to save me, even though you can't swim" He told me. I feel his hand against my cheek as he wipes the tear away and I look at him, he was staring at me, "I guess, but I really do care about you now. You know that right?" I ask. "I know," He whispers and I smile. "Good" I whisper back.

He grabbed a strawberry and takes a bite. I take one and mimic him. "You really didn't have strawberries on the island?" He asks, incredulous.

"No, we really didn't have that much, you guys live in luxury over here." I tell him.

"But I figured you guys grew stuff, food" He said.

"No, we only got what your dad sent us… we would trade stuff for it. Kind of like a black-market" I say.

"Oh, so your mom would go a barter for your food" He says. I shake my head.

"I had to find it for myself. She only got for herself. A lot of the time I would go without dinner because I couldn't find something valuable enough for a trade" I whisper.

Ben squeezes my hand, "So what Lonnie said was true?" He asks.

"What did Lonnie say?"

"Just that she doesn't think that villains love their kids."

"Some of them do, just our parents, the evilest of them all, they didn't really want us. We were a burden to them so they put us to work or they sent us off on crazy missions. Like the wand" I say.

Ben shakes his head. "That's not right"

"It's not. But there was nothing we could do."

"I wish I could understand what the island was like. But barely anyone crosses between."

"Would you like to see? I mean I can show you what it's like." I say.

"How?"

I stand up and offer my hand which he takes. I hold both of them and recite a spell.

"Let me see, Let me See, Take me to the memory. Through the pain, when I was insane, before I was tamed. Let me see let me see, Take me to the memory"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the follows. I didn't expect anyone to read but since you did and you followed the story I'll update! Please Review! Tell me what you think. Now back to the Story.**

 **Oh Last time I didn't do a Disclaimer!**

 **I don't Own Descendants or any of the characters!**

 _Random Book of the day:_ _The Summer I Turned Pretty_ _by: Jenny Han_

Ben's POV

After Mal started chanting I saw a green cloud of smoke kind of envelop us. I knew that it was her magic but I almost panicked. After about a second it was gone but I didn't see the treehouse but I saw Mal in a leather jacket with a green heart on it. She was climbing a ladder to a roof. Beside me the real Mal looked at me. "Follow her, I mean me." She said. I did as I was told and I climbed the ladder and I saw Mal wrench open a skylight. I walked over and she jumped down. I watched from above. The real Mal came up beside me and looked down as well. "It must have brought me to when I was insane." She laughed. The memory Mal walked through the house and broke open a safe. "Those are rare on the island, I knew that there had to be something good in there." She whispered. Memory Mal opened the case and took out several different pieces of silver, and she laughed and walked out of there door.

"You stole things." I said.

"I had to."

The memory faded and then another one came to replace it. I saw memory Mal again except this time she was walking through her door. "Mother?" She called. That's when I saw Maleficent. "Mal? Where are you?" Her mother called. "Here I am" She said as she walked near her. "Oh there you are! I have another… mission for you." She said. "You need to go the south edge of the island and find someone for me. He is the only one who lives there so it'll be easy." She ordered. "The south edge and back? That's like a 4 day trip." Memory Mal said. Maleficent looked into her daughters eyes as the turned green. "You will go get him" She said. Memory Mal broke away first. "Fine" she caved. "And if you don't complete it you're grounded." Memory Mal bite her lip and it faded.

"What is grounded?" I ask.

"You've never been grounded before?" Mal asks.

"Well No" I answer.

"It's like when you get in trouble and your mom takes away food and makes you stay in the house for weeks at a time" She explains.

"That's cruel." I answer

"I guess" She answers.

Mal closed her eyes as another memory came and I saw memory Mal spray painting the wall singing some song. The painting read: Long Live Evil!

"They say I'm trouble they say I'm bad they say I'm evil and that makes me glad" She sings. She starts running around. After it's over her mother comes over. "You four have been chosen to go to a different school. In Auradon"

"What?!" She screams.

Everything speeds up and then slows again and I see her mother in a throne like chair. "You will go, you will find fairy god mother and you bring me back the magic wand."

The memory fades and we are in the treehouse again.

"Mal" I whisper and I turn to her. She has tears on her face. I walk over to her. "Hey, hey, you're here now. It's over now"

She nods. "I know" She whispers.

I hug her.

 **A/N: Thanks for all the support guys! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again thanks for all the follows. Please Review! I would so appreciate!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters! Disney does.**

 _Random Book of the Day: The Roar by Emma Clayton_

Jay's POV

I'm in my dorm, playing this epic video game with Carlos and Evie is reading some book when Mal walks in. I look over, she is flushed and obviously trying to suppress a smile, which of course make me laugh. "Hey Mal" I say over the sounds of me punching some green alien.

"Hi" She replies sitting next to Evie and they erupt into a conversation of whispers.

After about 10 minutes my game ends and the girl's fit of whispers has disappeared.

"So…." Carlos says.

"So…" Evie Says

"So…." Mal says.

"So…" I say.

We erupt into light laughter.

"Okay, how was everyone's day?" Mal asks, sarcastically.

Carlos laughs "Well practice was okay. Except we were missing a certain… how should I put this, King?" He says and holds up a hand for a high five which I give. Mal blushes and looks down at the bed.

Evie cracks up "Mal! You _NEVER_ blush" She says between laughs and Mal smiles.

"No but seriously, where was Ben today?" I ask.

"Umm, we just hung out for the day. You know normal Saturday" She responds.

"Pssh, yeah, normal Saturday, living in Auradon, in a dorm room, talking about your date with a _King_." Carlos says. "You know now, going off a stealing something, or causing all sorts of havoc on the Isle" he finishes.

"True" Mal remarks.

"Oh! Guess what!" Evie exclaims. We all turn to look at her. "I got an A on my arithmetic test, without the mirror!" She says. I smile, she was so smart but she never knew. She pulls out the test to prove it and sure enough there was a red 'A' on it.

I glanced at the clock. Almost 9 o'clock: Curfew. "You guys better head out, curfew" I say.

Mal almost rolls her eyes, like 'rules?' until she remembers that she _follows_ rules now. She nods slowly. "Yeah, I forgot!" She said with a tight smile as she gathers her stuff and opens the door for Evie. "See you tomorrow?" She says.

"Same time, same channel" Carlos says, with that the door closes between us.

"Rules, are overrated" I say.

"We could be ruling the world right now." Carlos said.

"But she didn't hand the wand over"

"Nope"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again for the follows and favorites!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

 _Random book of the day: deep down popular by Phoebe Stone_

Carlos POV

I have a free period right now, since we had passed goodness class so I decided to bring dude outside for some fresh air. He runs around the vacant Turney Field and I sit on the bench watching him. If this is what being good is, relaxing and not stressful at all, not worrying about impressing your parents, or bending over backward to do something useless, then I will be content, if I can resist the urge to go steal something.

I see Ben walk over to me. He sits down on the bench with me.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi" He replies.

We sit in silence for about a minute. "What are you doing here?" I say and immediately regret it when I see a flash of hurt go across his eyes. "That was rude, I mean, why are you here?" I correct myself.

He smiles a little, but it vanishes as quickly as it came. "Yesterday, when I was with Mal" he begins.

"And you missed practice?" I mention and he gives me a pointed look. "Okay, go"

"Anyway, she… told me, kind of, what life was like on the isle. I guess it kinda bothers me, that you guys went through that." He says.

I bite my lip. "Really, our parents are corrupt. They convinced us, no, they taught us, that what people did over here, was wrong. They told us that you guys were the ones who were corrupt." I say. "Really, at the time, we didn't realize that we were being abused, if that's what you want to call it I guess" I continue. "We didn't realize how bad we had it there until we came here and saw the kind of world you live in, with love being given and not smashed. With compassion and harmony and luxury. Now we know that our parents are the ones that are corrupt." I finish.

He nods. "Do you guys miss your parents?" Ben asks.

I think for a moment. "Our parents, though cruel and evil, they are family, even if that is terrible it is how it is. I don't miss my mother herself but maybe the idea of her, the concept. I miss having a mother." I say "Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, you miss having a family?"

"Yeah, we have no family here"

"But you do. All 4 of you are each other's family. Plus you guys have Doug and me and the team." He says.

"Family, not through blood? I guess you're right." 

**A/N: Okay so a few things. 1) School is starting for me soon so would you guys like shorter and more frequent chapters, like 3 a week? Or should I do a long chapter every week or so? Answer in a review or PM me. 2) Thank-you for reading, I know it is a slow start but I'm working out a few bumps, thanks for hanging in there! 3) If you have** _ **any**_ **suggestion on what I should do please tell me! I am so open to new ideas! I'd love to include some new ideas 4) Please Review! VVV hit that button!**

 **V hit it**

 **V Type**

 **V Post**

 **Thanks!**

 **~AlexRP**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay So I'm going to do longer chapters and update (hopefully) every weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Shout out to white tiger freak for reviewing first last chapter. Thanks!**

 _Random Book of the Week: Since You've Been Gone by Morgan Matson_

Evie's POV

Sewing takes a lot of material and I'm running low. Plus I don't have any money, or any way to get some. I mean, I don't have a mothers to give me money or anything. I'm lost in thought just as Jay comes in and an idea comes to mind.

"Hey Jay, can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Hmmmm?" He responds.

"There is the fabric shop in town and I really need new fabric but I don't have any money…" I trail off.

"I can get some."

"Really?"

"But last time. Okay?" He asked.

"Got it." I assure him. It's defiantly a one-time thing. Right?

Well Jay leaves the room and I look around my dorm for about 3 seconds before I decide that I'm totally bored. I leave the dorms and go down to the courtyard with my backpack, maybe I can get some studying done with Doug. I see him at one of the picnic table and I walk a little faster towards him and sit on the bench next to him.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask.

"Studying, you?" He replies.

"I actually came to study as well, the bonus is that I found you to help me."

He smiles and taps my backpack that I had put on top of the table. I open it and take out my chemistry textbook and notebook. I also take a pencil, highlighter and pen out as well.

"Okay, so what is the world…." I start

\- (Don't mind me I'm just a line) -

Jay's POV

I walk out of Evie's dorm room and I look up where the fabric store she had been talking about was. It was like 20 minutes from the Prep Academy. It closes at 4:30, I check my watch and it read 4:13. _Perfect._ I think to myself. I walk down to my dorm room and leave a note for Carlos that I am in town if he needs me and I grab my lock pick set and alarm de-frequinzer that will send a frequency that disarms the alarm. Christmas present from a long time ago.

Once I got my 'gear', I leave the dorms and sling my pack on my bag when just my luck I run into Ben, _The King,_ when I want to go rob a silly store.

"Hey, Ben" I say, plastering a fake, innocent smile onto my face.

"Oh, Hey Jay, Going somewhere?" He asks looking at my backpack.

"Oh! Umm, well I'm just going into town" I reply, as vaguely as I can manage.

"Umm Okay, I was just looking for Mal" He says.

I laugh. "Of course you were, I haven't seen her, check the dorms maybe? I saw Evie in there" I reply.

"Okay, thanks". No sooner than he said it he was off walking again.

I shake my head and continue on my way, which in like 10 minutes afterword I reach the store. I see the closed sign and I see a camera on the corner of the awning. _Okay, alarm system._ I think. I take out my de-frequinzer and press a few buttons, (I'm not giving away all of my secrets). The machine makes a second's worth of an earsplitting soon and I see the camera die and I hear the bolt unlock. _So much for lock picking._

I won't go through the front door for risk of being seen but I go around to the back which is thankfully open as the front was. I open the door and no alarm goes off as expected and I hear no shouts from behind me. I walk through and I see some blue- tinted leather and I pick it off the shelf and put in my bag. I see black fabric and grab that as well. Knowing Evie, she will want to make some outfits for Mal so I grab some black leather along with purple fabric.

I snatch more until my watch reads 4:42 and my bag is full. I go back out the door and I hear the door lock as the alarm system comes back online. I walk away and as I pass someone selling fruit I snatch an apple away when he is exchanging some pears for 3 coins of silver. I walk away before I get caught and I head back to the Prep academy.

\- (I'm Also a line) -

Ben's POV

After my encounter with Jay, I went up to the dorms in search for Mal. I got to her room and I knock. Nobody answers. I turn around and I see Carlos and I walk over to him just before he enters his room.

"Hey, have you seen Mal? I've been trying to look for her but I can't seem to find her." I ask.

Carlos shrugs "I haven't seen her all day, I thought she was with you." He answers.

"Where is she? Nobody's seen her." I say.

Not a second later I got my answer when Evie and Doug came running down the hallway.

"It's about Mal" Doug says. "She was with her mom but now the guards can't open the doors" He says.

That's all it takes to send me running.

 **A/N: Hello! Was that chapter satisfying? Tell me if you want it longer or shorter. Thanks again for the steady stream of followers and favorites! PM or review with suggestions!**

 **What do you think happened with Mal and her mom?**

 **Do you think Jay and Evie will get caught?**

 **Review!**

 **V Hit it!**

 **V Review!**

 **V Please!**

 **~AlexRP**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay! So new chapter. My thoughts are a little jumbled but tell me what you think**

 **Anyway thanks for all of the reviews. They were very kind! I'm going to try to make this chapter at least 1,000 words. How does that sound? Long enough?**

 **Shout out to: DhampryX2 for reviewing first!**

 **Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting it!) I don't own the characters**

 _Random book of the day: Pneuma by Serena Kearny_

Chapter 6

Mal POV

They keep my mother in a room that has 4 guards at the only entrance. In the room is a table that my mother rests on. They also told me that my mother shrank to the size of the love in her heart, and they said that she can only grow if she learns to love. What they failed to realize is that she is in Auradon so she can do MAGIC. Yeah so she can reverse that spell that she used to shrink herself. She did exactly that when she, herself, realized that.

So now my mother is in a room, locked of course, with 4 guards at the door. My mother is back to her (almost) human self. She could escape at any time, but she called upon my presence. I was coming out of my dorm this morning when a random person dressed as a guard comes towards me and asks me to come with him. I go, completely ignorant to where I am going until I reach the cell.

I enter the cell that now has a bed and a bookshelf in it. Oh and of course my mother too.

"Mal!" My mother shouts as soon as she sees me.

"What do you want mother?"

"Can't I see my little girl without having to provide reason?"

"No, you're Maleficent" I say.

"Oh but darling, technically you are too, Maleficent Birtha" She replies.

I don't say anything in response.

"Why haven't you come to see me? Didn't you miss me?"

"They should send you back to the island, you are evil, mother" I tell her.

"And I should bring you back with me. You are evil too. I know you had a big lapse in judgement at the coronation. I'll let it slide, especially that you've been keeping up the act about being good here."

"It's not an act."

She looks honestly appalled at this. She raises her hand.

"Lock that door, lock it tight, don't let anyone in, even with a fight." She says. I hear the door seal through magic.

"No!" I shout. "Please don't. I don't want to be her! Please let me go!"

"Don't let anyone hear, even if they're very near" She continues. The room is sound proof now.

"Please stop." I cry

"You will listen to me daughter. And listen to me well. You are not good. Being 'good' is useless and disappointing."

"No! It's not! I don't have anything to prove here! I can just be who I want to be. I can go into a forest with real trees and I can watch the sports games. I can do magic for the better. I can be with my friends!"

"Your friends of course. And that boy you like so much, King Ben! You aren't in love! There is no such thing, little girl. It is foolish and weak to even think so!"

"It's not weak"

"I can't convince you fine, but you know what is weak? Him, King Ben is weak. He is a pawn that needs to be removed from the board."

\- (Imma line =}) -

Evie's POV

After Doug had heard the news about Mal and explained it to me, we went running to my dorm room when we saw Ben, Carlos, and Jay. All the people that we had wanted to find. Doug was about to give the same speech he gave me, to Ben when he got about a sentence in and Ben was off running to Maleficent's cell. Naturally we all followed.

So, why had Doug been alerted that Maleficent was back before say the KING, you say? Well because the King who also happened to be a love sick puppy was off chasing Mal and nobody could get conversation with him. Very, very, king-like of him. Oh, please I would make a better queen than him, that's just my opinion.

Anyway back to why I am at the door of the most evil person in the world's cell. Okay, so Ben ran off and we all followed, just about sat 3 minutes later we arrived at Mal cell. Only then did I realize that Jay wasn't with us.

"Where is Jay?" I ask. Doug answers

"He said he had to drop some things off at your dorm."

I know what he is talking about of course, the fabric I asked him to…. Get.

"Oh, okay."  
Ben is talking to some guards at this point.

"What do you mean you can't open the door, it doesn't lock from the inside" he claims. Carlos pipes up.

"Not if you are an evil villain who can do magic if she is in Auradon"

I think it takes like 4 seconds for Ben to realize that he is talking about Mal's mom and not Mal.

"But she is in lizard form"

"Again, Magic, evil, villain" Carlos says.

"He's right, she must have found a way to reverse the enchantment that made her small and she came back to human form. She could have escaped but instead she asked for her daughter, so we sent someone to get her, we never expected that one of them would lock the door and make it to where the walls are soundproof." One of the four guards say.

Ben looks infuriated. "You should have alerted me that Maleficent was back, immediately"

"Sir, with all due respect, we tried but you wouldn't listen. You said that you were trying to find someone important,"

Ben's eyes portray understanding now.

\- (Line line line I love lines) -

Bens POV

So while I was trying to find Mal, Maleficent came back? I am an absolute terrible King and boyfriend. Mal is in that cell with no way out. Unless she doesn't want to come out. But she wouldn't want to be with her mother that long would she? I mean she chose good, she isn't going to change her mind. She and her friends, they are good now, no evil in them. Right?

We need to find a way to open those doors, but they are sealed by magic and the only way to break magic is by using magic.

\- (Another Line Break, Isn't the story coming along nicely?) -

Mal's POV

"Wait, are you saying that Ben has to d-die?"

"Yes, or your world will crumble and I will reign,"

"Aren't you going to take over either way? What's the point?"

"If you kill him, you will rule by my side, if you don't I will kill him myself and you will watch as I do the same to all of your friends only to let you rot in a dungeon after."

"Oh" is all I say.

"I can leave this cell, but I won't, yet. On top of this mission you still have to bring me the wand. Do both and I will spare the rest of your friends. You have 2 days, if it's not completed I will leave and do it myself."

She doesn't let me respond only lifts the curse on the door and urges me out. I walk out the door and almost burst into tears when I see Ben.

\- (another line break, is this a long enough chapter yet? Nah) -

Ben's POV

I turn and see Mal walk out the door, her eyes look so sad and she looks as if her heart is breaking in two.

"Mal, what happened in there?" I ask. She doesn't respond, she just shakes her head and she starts talking under her breath.

"Mal, Please tell me" I say. She keeps muttering stuff, but a bit louder.

"How can I …., never, but she'll … them." Is all I hear.

"Mal?" Evie asks.

This time Mal looks up at Evie. "Either I do it, or she does." She says and she bursts into tears.

 **A/N: Okay! So a bit longer this time. Do you guys want it even longer? What do you think of the chapter? I am open to requests/ suggestions for the story!**

 **Do you guys think that Mal will do it?**

 **Will Mal tell Ben? How will he react?**

 **Will Evie and Jay still get caught?**

 **Please Review!**

 **V There is a button**

 **V Done below**

 **V It says review**

 **V Press it**

 **~AlexRP**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys!**

 **Shout out to: Iron Rose Writer for reviewing first!**

 _Random book of the week: Divergent by Veronica Roth_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

Chapter 7

4 Days after the Coronation

Evie's POV

When Mal walked out of her mother's cell and she started crying and saying nonsense, I knew that Maleficent had come back and had threatened Mal in some way. She said something about doing a terrible deed and her mother doing it too.

After we calmed her down and brought her to the dorms, she sat on her bed, hugged her knees to her chest and stopped talking. I left and closed the door, Ben was waiting behind it, along with Jay and Carlos.

"Did she say anything?" Ben asked.

"No, she just sat down on her bed and stopped talking" I replied.

Ben sighed, "I don't understand, I've never seen her so upset" he said.

"Neither have I" Carlos commented.

Ben started to pace the hallway, "What did Maleficent do to her? I mean what did she say, what did she tell Mal to do?"

"I have no idea," Jay said, just as someone dressed quite royally walked down the hallway and whispered something into Ben's ear.

"I have to go, come and find me if anything happens to Mal" Ben says.

"Of course" I reply.

Jay looked around for a moment "I think we should go too, can you try to get her to talk?" He asked.

"Yeah," I say and I walk back into the room and Mal is drawing, she looks normal.

"Mal?" I ask.

Mal looks up and she puts down her pencil. "I'm sorry about earlier, I had a breakdown."

"What happened?" I ask, slowly.

"My mother put a panicking spell on me, it made me breakdown. She can't leave her cell though so she can't me hurt anymore, or anyone else." She says.

"Oh, well Ben just left, he wanted me to tell him if anything happened."

"Okay, if you see him then tell him I'm fine, I'll see him tomorrow." Mal said and she continued drawing.

"Okay…"

\- (This is a line that was a lie) -

Ben's POV

I was talking to one of my advisors about the mine in the north wing of the palace when Evie walks in wearing a clearance badge.

"Evie, any news on Mal?" I ask, pushing my advisor aside.

"Yes, she was normal when I walked back into my room, she said that maleficent put a panicking spell on her but she assured me that she was okay."

"Can I see her?"

"No, she looks like she wants to be alone, but she said something about seeing you tomorrow so I believe she is planning on it."

"Whatever, I'm going anyway." I say, mostly to myself.

"No, Ben, wait!" She calls but I ignore her and run towards the door and get in the nearest car and ask the driver to get to the Prep academy.

\- (LINES) -

Mal's POV

So I lied to Evie but it was to protect her. Nobody will really find out, I can stick to the lie until my two days are up. Oh, who am I kidding, I am being torn apart! Killing Ben? The king? Not even my mother pulled that off.

I am sitting at my desk with paper in front of me and a pencil in hand and my spell book is beside the paper. Although it took me about 30 minutes after Evie left to decide I have decided that Ben must be the one to die. I can't let all of my friends die because my heart got in the way of my head. I already know that I cannot beat my mother again, that was defiantly a one-time thing, and there is no way I could pull it off again. Much less without the wand.

 **Mission 87**

Deadline- 36 hours

Time until completion- 15 hours

Plan- Get alone with B

I was writing when Ben walks in and I cover the paper with my arm, quickly.

"Mal?" He asked.

"Yes?" I reply, pretending to draw.

"Are you okay?' He asks, sitting down on my bed.

Just so he doesn't get worried I get up and sit next to him. "Yes, I'm fine now." I lie, I am absolutely not okay.

"You were saying things about your mom doing stuff and you having to do something terrible" He asks.

Okay he is so onto me, he hit nearly spot on! I mean I know I was freaked out but not that much. I don't think so, he defiantly cannot find out what is going to happen.

"I know, and I'm sorry for worrying you, the panicking spell made me go crazy, I don't even remember any of the stuff you are telling me." I lie again, I remember everything.

"Okay," he looks at the desk. "You look busy but tomorrow morning do you want to go on a walk?" he asks.

My heart literally stops, he is making my plan so much easier! 15 hours is all I need and my mother's mission will be complete, it will all be good. I just have to find a dagger and some poison maybe? No, too classic, oh well, I'll figure it out.

"Yes, that sounds great." Is all I reply. He looks reluctant to go but he does anyway. He leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

\- (I'm a terrible person) -

No Ones POV

The royal law enforcers, ( **aka the cops** ), drive up to the scene of the crime. Four men dressed in suits and badges file out of 2 cars. They enter the temporary magic border with ease and enter the store. Inside they find a wreck and a lot of electronic pieces on the ground.

"The owner tore up the store looking for the stolen merchandise" One of the law enforcers says.

"What was taken?" another asks.

"The owner says over fifteen hundred dollars' worth of fabric." The first answers.

One of them whistles then says "There is nothing in here that will help, any evidence is contaminated by the shop owner, let's check the back."

"How the heck could have someone gotten into here without triggering the alarm?"

"Must have been a master thief"

The 4 men walk outside but find nothing of use on the sidewalk. They check the perimeter one last time then return to the front of the shop.

"This will require the fairy god mother to solve, is it really worth it?"

"We haven't had a serious break-in in over 16 years, this man needs to be booted off to the island before this can get any worse"

\- (Not over quite yet) -

THE NEXT MORNING

Ben's POV

I wake up with Mal on my mind when I remember that I need to find out what really happened yesterday, I mean take her on a walk. I reach her dorm and she opens the door when I knock.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Yep." I say holding out my hand to take.

Mal's POV

I take his hand and I feel the dagger against my skin, hid by my jacket. We walk out of the dorm and off campus and before I know it we are at his treehouse again, he sits and leans against the tree a perfect spot to tie him. Before I am able to say anything he looks me straight in the eye and says,

"What really happened with you mother yesterday?"

Ben's POV

"Close your eyes" She says. I do, I trust her.

"Ben, don't open your eyes until I tell you, just listen, okay?"

"Okay"

"Ben, when the memory is over, don't move."

"Okay, Mal is everything all right?"

"Take me to the memory." And everything changes.

Mal's POV

I exit the spell but keep him in it, he will listen to the conversation and emerge tied to the tree, and the last thing he will see will be me.

Ben's POV

I feel the faint feeling that I am being tied down, mentally of course but I guess it is the memory, maybe it is how Mal felt.

"Mal!"

"What do you want mother?"

"Can't I see my little girl without having to provide reason?"

"No, you're Maleficent"

"Oh but darling, technically you are too, Maleficent Birtha"

"Why haven't you come to see me? Didn't you miss me?"

"They should send you back to the island, you are evil, mother"

"And I should bring you back with me. You are evil too. I know you had a big lapse in judgement at the coronation. I'll let it slide, especially that you've been keeping up the act about being good here."

"It's not an act."

"Lock that door, lock it tight, and don't let anyone in, even with a fight."

"No! Please don't. I don't want to be here! Please let me go!"

"Don't let anyone hear, even if they're very near"

"Please stop."

"You will listen to me daughter. And listen to me well. You are not good. Being 'good' is useless and disappointing."

"No! It's not! I don't have anything to prove here! I can just be who I want to be. I can go into a forest with real trees and I can watch the sports games. I can do magic for the better. I can be with my friends!"

"Your friends of course. And that boy you like so much, King Ben! You aren't in love! There is no such thing, little girl. It is foolish and weak to even think so!"

"It's not weak"

"I can't convince you fine, but you know what is weak? Him, King Ben is weak. He is a pawn that needs to be removed from the board."

"Wait, are you saying that Ben has to d-die?"

"Yes, or your world will crumble and I will reign,"

"Aren't you going to take over either way? What's the point?"

"If you kill him, you will rule by my side, if you don't I will kill him myself and you will watch as I do the same to all of your friends only to let you rot in a dungeon after."

"Oh"

"I can leave this cell, but I won't, yet. On top of this mission you still have to bring me the wand. Do both and I will spare the rest of your friends, you have 2 days, and if it's not completed I will leave and do it myself."

I open my eyes just as the memory fades and I see Mal's eyes looking at me from across the room and I can't move.

"I'm sorry" She whispers to me.

 **A/N: Duh Dunn dunnnnnnn! How do you like it? Do you think Mal is going to do it? How about Jay's crime? Will they get fairy god mother?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE OR I WILL NOT UPDATE**

 **I need at least 6 reviews to update**

 **V any suggestions?**

 **V any requests?**

 **V Hit the button VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **~AlexRP**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! And the Follows and the favorites! I am so sorry for the late update, I was super busy and my sister came to visit.**

 **Shout out To: Miss Baking for reviewing first!**

 _Random book of the week: Rot & Ruin by Jonathan Maberry_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Chapter 8

Fairy God-Mothers POV

I look at the wand in my hand. The villain kid broke into the store, a fabric store. But why?

Mal's POV

I hold the coated dagger in my hand, and Ben is tied to the tree house.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

I look at him from across the room, his eyes show fear but also recognition.

"Mal?" He asks.

"I'm sorry," I say again.

"Mal you don't have to do this." He pleads. I cannot move, I am frozen in place.

Audrey's POV

Ben couldn't be found, his royal staff told me that he had asked to be left alone today so I could only conclude one thing, Mal. I remember him taking me to a stupid little childhood playhouse, but that seemed a little farfetched so I checked around campus first, then Mal's dorm, then the palace… again. I couldn't seem to find him so I decided to go with the playhouse idea.

When I arrive there is no noise. I don't even hear breathing so I climb up the ladder. I open the trap door about an inch when I see Ben sitting against the wall, wait no, he is tied there, I look to my left and I see Mal holding a shiny knife.

"Mal, you don't have to do this. We can fix this. There is another way, we can find one" Ben pleads to Mal.

"No, evil will reign and I either become the cause of my friend's death or I kill you now" She says in a monotone.

I said up and climb the ladder exiting from the trap door. Mal's head snaps towards me and she looks at the dagger and then back at Ben.

Ben's POV

Somehow Audrey gets here and she is here and Mal stops moving. She keeps looking from me to the knife.

"I knew it!" Audrey yells. "I knew that there was something going on!"

"Mal," I say, ignoring Audrey, "Mal, please put down the knife."

Mal doesn't acknowledge me but she moves towards me with the knife. Audrey steps in her way.

"No! I will not let you do this!" She yells.

Mal sidesteps and takes another few steps towards me until she is right in front of me and she falls to her knees and puts her knife near my arm.

"Mal" I whisper before the knife cuts through.

 **A/N: Another cliff hanger I guess and again I am super sorry for the late update and the short chapter but I'll try to make the next one super long**

 **~AlexRP**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay! So I am taking a request this time! It is from a guest who sadly didn't leave a name but he/ she reviewed first and I am using their idea because it's brilliant. Again sorry for the short chapter last week! I was so busy! I'm in eighth grade taking two 9** **th** **grade classes along with ALL my 8** **th** **grade classes. Super stumped!**

 **No shout out because my guest didn't leave a name D:**

 _Book of the week: Out of My Mind by Sharon M. Draper_

Chapter 9

Audrey's POV

The knife never made it to Ben. When Mal sidestepped me, I didn't stand there like a fool, I followed Mal and I stopped her from ever plunging the knife in. But the thing is, I didn't save Ben's life, I saved Mal's. Turns out that Mal didn't tie Ben up to kill him, she tied him up so he couldn't stop her. Stop her from what? From the turning the knife in on herself, but as soon and her arm went into motion, I tried to stop her arm. Completely successful? No, what happened was that I redirected the knife and I cut Ben's rope, essentially stopping Mal from stabbing herself or Ben.

Once the knife cut through the rope, Mal froze. She didn't know what to do. I think that she didn't know the magnitude of what she was doing and she was blinded by trying to a) save Ben and b) Get back at her mother. This all came together in my mind when she said, "Save them Ben, Do what I couldn't" Shortly after I stopped her she fainted. Everything after was kind of a blur for me, mostly because the world erupted into chaos when we got back to Auradon.

Ben's POV

My mind is whirling around trying to process what is going on.

I am king

Mal was ordered to kill me

She tied me up and I thought that she was carrying out the deed

I was wrong, she tied me up so that I couldn't stop her

Audrey saved her by trying to stop the motion of the knife

The Knife cut through my bindings

Mal fainted

We got back to Auradon

Mal woke up and went into complete panic mode

I remembered that Maleficent can escape her cell and she will do so in about 5 minutes.

My day has been kind of bad. Oh, and nobody else but Mal and myself know that Maleficent has a matter of seconds before she will come out of her cell and destroy my kingdom. So, the rest of Auradon is carrying out normal deeds and worrying about less significant problems, which happens to be Jay getting arrested for breaking and entering and theft.

Fairy God-mother is the one who alerts me of the problem. Once I return to my castle she is the first person I see, explaining that Jay has committed some crimes, and, though my many protests, she dragged me to the holding cell he was in. Audrey and Mal were with me and Mal looked like death itself and when she heard about Jay, well she kind of looked like Satan just possessed her.

We got to Jay's holding cell, he is sitting in a chair, looking very mad. I exchange a glance with Mal, her eyes are filled with fear and worry and anger and confusion all in one.

"Look, Fairy-God Mother we really need to deal with this later. Something bad is going to happen," I insist.

"Something bad has happened! He broke into a shop! I thought that these children had chosen good! Next thing you'll know people will be killing for power!" She exclaims. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mal blanch.

"Look, I-" I am cut off by a group of guards running up to me. They start speaking quickly and I can only hear a few pieces.

"Mal …. Cell …. Yelling … Daughter …. King …. Villain …. Malefi …." They sputter and I piece it together and when I look to my side, so has Mal.

Jay's POV

The Royal Guards had shown up at my dorm and they told me to put my hands over my head, I, of course, I obliged and I let them take me away. They put me in a holding cell and I tune everything out, until I see Ben, Mal and Audrey walk in with Fairy- god mother.

Ben starts to protest and then some guards come in, sputtering nonsense. But Ben seems to get it and so does Mal.

Maleficent POV

I hold my scepter in my hand and the guards run away screaming like girls. I know it's time. My girl failed her job, now her world will burn to the ground. ( ***I see fire by Ed Sheeran plays in the background*)** I laugh and hold my scepter in the air and lightening shoots from it and start walking to where my daughter is and her King.

"Mal!" I yell, "I'm coming!" and I know she can hear me because I hear her scream in response.

 **A/N: I know that this is short too but tell me what you think! Please review, I love to hear what you think. I am working on most of your requests. I'm taking suggestions too!**

 **V Hit the button**

 **V Review!**

 **V Please!**

 **~AlexRP**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Again I'm sorry for all the short chapters! Thank you guys for the positive reviews and all of the favs/ follows! I really appreciate it! Okay so it's 1:25 A.M. on a Monday morning so if some of this doesn't make sense then bear with me and just tell me in the reviews and I'll update the chapter ;)**

 **Shout out to: Alice and the Tweedles for reviewing first!**

 _Random Book of the Week: Cinder by Merissa Meyer_

 **Disclaimer: I think I forgot last time =/ I don't own the characters!**

Chapter 9

Ben's POV

Okay, I didn't really expect Maleficent to wait that long to come out of the cell but you know I've never ever been disappointed, in my entire life, so yeah, I knew that she was coming once Mal looked at me and screamed. She had such fear in her eyes, it was scary and it was different from the coronation, fairy-god mother didn't have her wand.

So now I stand frozen watching the scene play before my eyes. When Maleficent marched into the room that Mal was freaking out it, she was pacing and her hands were shaking. Once her mother walked into the room she stopped pacing, looked up at the wall in front of her and her hand balled into fists and rested at her side, knuckles white from the attempt to keep them from shaking. I was talking quietly to Fairy-God Mother who was probably equally freaked out but she was calm. She had said that we had fought Maleficent before and we had won 2 times. She reassured me that all was going to be fine.

My parents were alerted when one of the guards, too panicked to stay in the room, was instructed to find them by Fairy-God Mother. When Mal stopped pacing I looked up and I saw Maleficent opposite of her. Maleficent has her eyes on me though, not her daughter. "No, leave him alone," She orders.

"I don't think that you are in the position to demand things of me Mal. I instructed you task and you didn't carry it out. I told what would happen if you didn't complete your job," She replies calmly, scarily calm and she steps towards me. Mal threw herself in front of her mother.

"No! You, you are an evil person! We gave you a chance! A chance to be good, to love, to be happy! Why, why can't you try to accept that? You don't have to live destroying everything that is beautiful. Look what it's done to the island. No fertile land because you all destroying and burned the soil. Look around mother, it is so beautiful here, nobody lives with destruction, people are happy, to be around others, to help! Sure these people may need to have a little more fun at times, and they could have a little dosage of selfishness but they are good people! You can't imprison them just because you are a power crazed lunatic that uses and threatens her own daughter to get what she wants and will never rightfully deserve. That crown," She points to the crown atop me head, "belongs to Ben, he is rightful king, and he does a fine job at it, but you, you will corrupt the world. You will bend people's will just because you want to. I don't know why you are like this, if it's because you weren't invited to a party, then that's immature and you need to let your anger go and move on! Why do you need to take your anger out on innocent people?" She asks.

Maleficent actually seems to listen to her daughter, to hear her out. She is silent for a moment before her lip curls up into a sneer, "What a beautiful speech. I think you're right, I shouldn't take my anger out on innocent people. They did nothing to me, they will not be in the path of my destruction," She says. For a moment Mal's eyes look hopeful before Maleficent douses that light sooner than it came.

"They will stay here," Maleficent gestures around her, "The seven dwarfs and their children, Sno-, wait no EQ has defiantly been wanting to see her. Aladdin can be executed soon but Jafar want to 'speak' with Jasmine. Hmmm, King Beast and Bell locked us all up they will be locked but trust me, not for long. Oh and King Ben, you are supposed to be dead. What to do with you? Well I think that you are going to die anyway but it can be with your loved ones, excluding Mal who will watch, per our deal. Aurora and her insufferable king must go, and so shall their whole family. Everyone else will be locked up here, excluding Mal's 'friends' per our deal," She decides. Mal's eyes fall and she looks her mother in the eye and both of their irises swirl green and it looks as if a bond of magic holds Mal there.

"You cannot imprison them or kill them!" She cries, "You have the ability to love, somewhere deep down in you, I know you do. You used to love me, remember? When you sang me to sleep, of course it was telling me to be evil like you, but it was love, I couldn't see it then because I didn't know what love was, but I do now, because someone I care about taught me, he _showed_ me how to love someone. Endlessly, until the end of time," She pleads.

"Their," is all Maleficent says.

"What?" Mal asks, confused.

"He showed you how to love someone endlessly, but only to the end of their time, which is now," She snickers.

Mal shakes her head and stumbles backwards and she trips, but I catch her before she falls. I look at her mother, rage boiling in me. The evil of this person is unbearable, she hurt her daughter so much that she couldn't take it. I look down at Mal, the green in her eyes vanishing. Her eyes are glassy from tears. "I'm so sorry Ben. I'm so sorry" She whispers, tears rolling down her face. I set Mal, gently on the ground before returning my attention to the villain at hand. I walk towards her but before I could do anything my parents burst through the door, Fairy-God Mother's wand in hand. I was almost hopeful had it not been for Mal screaming no and grabbing the Magic Wand and running out the door. I was running after her even before her mother was.

 **A/N: Okay, how was that? What did you think? Please review!**

 **V Hit the button!**

 **V Please**

 **V Don't forget**

 **~AlexRP**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mal's POV

Ben's parents had run into the room and they were holding the wand! Why would they do that? I mean they knew that my mother had wanted the wand, that's what she was after, why would they bring it to her? I had grabbed it and ran because my mother, no doubt would have seized the opportunity to get that wand. I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

I'm running as fast as I can and I can hear footsteps running behind me but I don't look behind me. I don't know where to run so I ran away from the castle because that would be a mistake to lead my mother there. I ran into the woods, towards the enchanted lake, I had an idea.

Ben's POV

I ran after Mal blindly. I didn't know where she was going or why she had taken the wand. My parents could've given it to the fairy god mother and help get control of the situation. Mal had just ran and she is still running, behind me I hear Maleficent yelling and running as well but from what I can tell she is not in shape and she probably hasn't done physical exercising in a while.

As it turns Mal was heading away from the prep academy and the castle and she was running towards the tree line into the forest. She seems to know where she is going even though I have no idea what she is thinking.

Maleficent's POV

Why is my daughter so stubborn? I'm running after her, my breath is labored and I'm using my scepter to propel myself forward. She is running through the trees now and I have absolutely no idea where she is going. She took the wand from Beast and Belle. I don't know why she would do that but she took it and she took off running. When I find her, I'm going to have to punish her, starting by killing the prince in front of me. I would just cast a spell now but I'm out of breath and if I pronounce any of the spell it could majorly backfire. Wouldn't want that now would we?

 **A/N: Hey really short chapter I'm sorry, I've been super swamped lately Sorry! I'll try to update more often and longer chapters. Please review! I didn't get any last Chapter DX**


End file.
